This invention relates to tools to conduct seminars and other group activities.
Seminars are used by organizations to present to users information for various purposes such as to sell goods/services, answer questions, and/or provide information about a service. Examples include financial seminars. One particular example is a public seminar conducted by financial services firms for individuals. A public seminar generally uses generic, non-private information that is displayed to all of the users attending the seminar, such that the attendees view slides or other information, presented during the seminar, populated with the generic non-private information, so that the information can be displayed to all of the users attending the seminar. In order for a user to view the user's private information, the user engages in an off-line or side conversation in a one-to-one consultation with a financial services firm's representative to review the user's private information that the firm may have with the user.